Blush Quartz
Blush Quartz is the fusion of Marshallsussmanite and Jasper, created by GemCrust. Appearance Blush Quartz is incredibly tall, nearly as big in size as Sugilite herself. She has peach skin with beige-orange stripes. She has voluminous, light pink hair, pink eyes, two pairs of arms, thick eyebrows, and plump lips. Her gemstones are located where her nose would otherwise be and chest. She wears a salmon top with a brown neckline and a White Diamond insignia. She also supports Marshall's shoulder pads, but instead they are chocolate-colored with white stripes. The fusion has brown pants and salmon boots (bearing a similarity to Opal's). Personality Their stability would depend on the reasoning of their fusion. For example, if Marshallsussmanite and Jasper were to be up against Rose Quartz, a common enemy that they both respect and wish to fight they might actually sync up well as Blush Quartz.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160788069517/ Marshallsussmanite may be grossed out by Jasper's obsession for a fusion partner, but as Blush Quartz, they might click pretty well.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162166789552/ Abilities Blush Quartz possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Goodletite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Hammer Proficiency: Blush Quartz can combine Jasper's helmet and Marshallsussmanite's sword to create a hammer, being able to use it during a battle. * Crash Helmet Proficiency: Blush Quartz has the ability to summon Jasper's crash helmet. * Sword Proficiency: Blush Quartz displays extreme skill with Marshallsussmanite's rapier sword. Its blade is so sharp, it can slice through rock. ** Dual Wielding: Blush Quartz can summon more than one sword from her gemstones and is able to fight with two at once. ** Weapon Size Augmentation: Blush Quartz is also able to alter her sword's size. Unique Abilities * Size Augmentation: She is able to alter her light form to become smaller or larger. How she is able to do this and the extent of it is unknown. This ability stems from Marshallsussmanite. * Intangibility: She has Marshallsussmanite's ability to be able to alter her density to become intangible, leaving only her gemstones visible. Doing this for a long time will exhaust her and leave her gemstones vulnerable. * Comet Charge: Blush Quartz can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura is formed around her. This ability stems from Jasper. * Spin Dash: Inherited from both of her components, Blush Quartz can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161990780832/ Trivia * GemCrust lost Blush Quartz's original file, which was, by his opinion, a lot better than her current version.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162177063017/ * When asked who would win in a fight, Rock or Blush Quartz, GemCrust stated that the latter might, because, despite Rock’s physical strength, she lacks brightness.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/181403975277/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Quartz is a mineral composed of silicon and oxygen atoms in a continuous framework of SiO4 silicon–oxygen tetrahedra, with each oxygen being shared between two tetrahedra, giving an overall chemical formula of SiO2. * Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in Earth's continental crust, behind feldspar. * There are many different varieties of quartz, several of which are semi-precious gemstones, including blush quartz. Since antiquity, varieties of quartz have been the most commonly used minerals in the making of jewelry and hardstone carvings, especially in Eurasia. Gemstones Gallery Blush Quartz size.PNG|Blush Quartz's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Marshallsussmanite Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Gems Category:Original Characters